Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself..
'''NOTE:- '''the following story concerns more backstory material for Misery / Evil, as such it will have topics that some may find distressing or objectionable: please be aware this is a story about a demonic entity and as such one should expect less than pleasant view-points and so forth.. PLEASE ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF.. I remember when I was young and everything seemed so big and scary, I watched as Father Time and Sister Space worked in harmony with Creation and Oblivion to create and destroy - like artists working on a never-ending canvass. I often tried to help them but they shunned me, though Oblivion did show me kindness - albeit in his own unique way.. so as my elders continued to work on what they called the "Multiverse" I began to drift away to the edge of reality. It was there I came across Violence and Bloody Mary, they were welcoming of me and together we stared over the edge - to where the dark things lurk, writhing and dancing in eternal chaos: gibbering nonesense as they swam in the infinite void that made up the Nothing. As I grew older I began to travel closer to the edge than even Violence dared tread, extending my hand outwards to touch the cold, unthinkable things that waited in shadows.. to my surprise they recoiled from my touch.. It was then I realized I was different from the other Absolutes, I was somehow stronger - even Oblivion seemed to be wary of me at times as I grew ever older.. the "Multiverse" rapidly changing before me as life began to grow ever more intelligent and complex. The Powers That Be soon came into being and I watched as they took over from Father Time and Sister Space in the upkeeping of the "Multiverse" - though Creation and Oblivion also aided.. it was during this era that I felt a great sickness as a part of myself was forcibly removed - causing me great confusion and rage.. This was the result of the Powers That Be, in blind arrogance, removing the negative emotions of almost all intelligent beings in the Multiverse - all over a petty war that had been sparked by Violence and Bloody Mary as a kind of cosmic "prank". I was a wounded she-wolf without a pack and as such I flew into a rage, I cursed the Powers That Be and infused the mass of energy they had stolen from me with life of its own - giving rise to Misery.. a small portion of myself that was designed to utterly annihiliate the Powers That Be and their idea of a peaceful Multiverse. Yet this brought me into conflict with the Absolutes, who soon saw me as a threat - it was then that Evil was imprisoned in her realm.. that's what they finally named me.. Evil.. though in truth I have innumerable names.. as did Misery, the part of me that was spared imprisonment and joined the ranks of the "Dark Ones". You see despite their vast power and influence not even the Absolutes are truly "all-knowing" - I was able to trick them into seeing Misery as a separate entity from myself: which meant I had my anchor in reality.. I even managed to spawn offspring with the Absolutes, amongst them Oblivion himself.. looking back it makes me laugh, the way they all fell into my trap.. like flies in a spider's web.. Of course the Primordial Ones were not so easy to trick and I was soon visited by Luca, who revealed to me that I was indeed different from the Absolutes.. I was a Primordial One, only "fallen".. somehow rejected by my celestial counterparts from birth as a "monster". Luca disapproved of my influence yet could do very little but protest as she left with empty threats - for untold centuries I existed in solitude within my dimensional prison, eventually I could no longer take the pain of being alone and ventured once more into the Multiverse. When I first entered the Multiverse I feared that my trickery would be exposed, to my surprise the Absolutes were still blind to the truth and so I was able to walk amongst the Multiverse largely undetected - with Misery aiding my every step: it didn't take long for Creation and Oblivion to know I had broken out of my prison but I utilized Misery's influence to force the two Absolutes to back down, convincing them that Evil was now a necessary part of reality.. It was at this point I truly began to shine as I was given freedom again - working with Misery I spread my influence further across the Multiverse, mating with many beings (both mortal and immortal) to spawn innumerable offspring who in turn began to spread out across time and space.. I then returned to my old dimensional prison and reshaped it into the Depths of Depravity - a spiritual realm given life by the thoughts and feelings of all my offspring and former lovers, as well as those of Misery.. in addition I was able to siphon some of the thoughts and feelings of Misery's "brethren": in the end I looked up the realm and found it to be my greatest creation.. a work of art that surpassed even that of the Alpha himself.. You see the Depths of Depravity were a Multiverse within a Multiverse, yet it felt so barren.. so alone.. So I once again devised a plan, this time a more direct one - I no longer had to fear the Absolutes and their laws, the only laws I had to fear now were my own.. so I adapted the process I had began to experiment with using Misery and her Zones.. enhancing the negativity within others to corrupt their inner-selves.. the life-force.. what some had come to call the "soul".. I corrupted the souls of innumerable beings and had them swear eternal loyalty to me - this process was volatile at first but before long I had mastered yet another discovery: Damnation. These "Damned" souls, once torn from their bodily prisons, were transports to the Depths of Depravity much as the astral-forms of Misery's victims were transported to the Misery Zones. Once the Damned arrived in the Depths of Depravity they were masked from the Absolutes, only Primordial Ones such as Luca could break the cloak of secrecy I had long ago installed in the dimension - which meant they belonged to me.. the pledge of eternal loyalty denying them even Luca's aid due to her "Sacred Law". The Depths of Depravity soon began to swell with the Damned and in order to ensure new souls would always be able to exist in my domain I began to merge the oldest souls in the Depths of Depravity with the dimension, creating walls of living hate, anger and ecstasy.. all wrapped into one chaotic mass.. In time I began to merge more and more of the Damned with the dimension, creating spiralling "caves" and "tunnels" - which wriggled and writhed in the darkness: causing new souls to slide and tumble deeper into the Depths. Deciding these souls required company in the deeper regions of the Depths I gathered the most powerful of my children from the Multiverse, sparing them from destruction at the hands of gods or heroes - releasing them into the deeper sections of the Depths where they would grow even stronger and conduct ever-more complex experiments on the souls that came across them. Not long after this I finally decided that my work was complete, at least for now, I had spread my influence far and wide - I had created a realm unlike any the gods had seen and I had ensured the survival of my strongest children.. the time had come for me to finally rest.. So I fashioned a great throne from the souls of the most depraved beings under my command and sat at the very centre of my great domain - there I remain.. Queen of my domain.. Now ask yourself this question as I finish this tale.. Who is truly in charge of this Cosmos? Category:Grimdark Category:Short Stories Category:Queen-Misery